Años Negros contra Años Dorados
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: Osamu murió. Jugaba con la patineta y lo atropellaron. En mi casa ya nadie sonríe: Ken / Mi hermano se fue con papá. Mamá nos tomó de las manos a los dos, pero a mi hermano, que es muy bueno, le dio pena que papá estuviera solo, por eso se quedó con él: Takeru. / Este es un relato corto sobre dos infancias difíciles. Terminado.


Empiezo el 2015 con este relato corto y oscuro, escrito desde las perspectivas de Ken y Takeru cuando eran niños y comprendieron que los años pueden ser negros o dorados. Los pensamientos de Ken están en cursiva, los de Takeru no. Son dos historias, pero estoy segura que algún sentimiento las ligará.

* * *

**Años Negros contra Años Dorados**

**Por CieloCriss**

* * *

_Osamu murió._

_Jugaba con la patineta y lo atropellaron. Yo le pedí que me enseñara a andar en la patineta y, cuando venía el carro, no le grité que se alejara de la calle._

_A Osamu le gustaba presumir que hacía todo mejor que los demás… esa vez se lo llevó la ambulancia y nos vestimos de negro en casa._

_No le dije a mamá que muchas veces quería que Osamu se fuera._

_Osamu se fue por mi culpa. Todos lloraron mucho._

_Pusieron una foto de Osamu en casa, papá dijo que es su altar._

* * *

Mi hermano se fue con papá.

Mamá nos tomó de las manos a los dos, pero a mi hermano —que es muy bueno— le dio pena que papá estuviera solo, por eso decidió irse con él.

Los cuatro nos fuimos de casa. Ahora tenemos dos casas diferentes pero ninguna es la verdadera.

Mamá no habla de papá; cuando le digo que quiero ver a mi hermano se pone triste y dice que ella también.

* * *

_Ya no me gusta hacer pompas de jabón._

_El otro día mamá preparó jabón y me dio una pajilla para hacer burbujas._

_Le dije que no quería hacerlas y tiré el vaso con agua jabonosa._

_Me gustaba hacer burbujas con Osamu, porque él decía que yo era el mejor en eso. Mamá y papá sonreían cuando los adultos decían que Osamu hacía bien todo, pero nunca me felicitaron por hacer las mejores pompas._

_En mi casa nadie sonríe._

* * *

Mamá le regaló a mi hermano una armónica una vez que lo visitamos.

Le pidió que aprendiera a tocar música para mí. Mi hermano ya casi no habla. Mi mamá siempre le dice: 'Yamato, has vuelto a crecer'.

Pasó mucho tiempo para que mamá y papá se pusieran de acuerdo por primera vez y me dejarán ir con mi hermano a un campamento.

* * *

_Antes de que muriera Osamu, de la computadora enviaron un digivice._

_Primero no sabía que era, Osamu dijo que era suyo y no me lo quiso prestar._

_Osamu dijo mentiras, el digivice era mío y puede llevarme a lugares muy bonitos si me acerco al monitor. La primera vez que lo hice fui al Digimundo y conocí a Wormmon, quien me dijo que era un niño bondadoso. Ahí también me encontré con un niño grande que se llama Ryo y es bueno conmigo… una vez, en el desierto, peleamos contra monstruos malos y me picó algo en el cuello. Me hubiera gustado que Wormmon o Ryo hubieran sido mis hermanos y Osamu no._

* * *

El primero de agosto de 1999, cuando tenía ocho años, viajé al Digimundo con mi hermano y los niños elegidos. Conocí a Patamon y aprendí el verdadero significado de la amistad.

* * *

_No he tocado el digivice desde que murió Osamu. Cada día me siento más triste. Mamá no me toma de las manos cuando va al mercado; papá llega tarde a casa. Una vez vinieron periodistas a platicar con mis papás sobre que Osamu había sido un niño genio._

_Osamu murió, pero nadie se da cuenta de que yo sigo aquí._

* * *

Lloré mucho cuando Angemon se fue al cielo tras derrotar a Devimon. Sus alas se hicieron un digihuevo y mi hermano, Taichi, Sora y los demás dijeron que debo acariciarlo mucho para que vuelva a nacer.

A mis amigos no les digo que lloro en las noches, sólo mi hermano se da cuenta y me toca una canción. Es bueno que los digimon vuelvan a nacer, pero mi digihuevo tarda mucho, ¿y si ya no nace?, ¿y si Patamon se cansa de mí porque soy débil y llorón?

Todas las noches sueño con Devimon.

Devimon era muy malo y Angemon tuvo qué destruirlo; ¿por qué Angemon murió si era el bueno?... si Angemon va a renacer, ¿Devimon también?, ¿entonces tendremos qué sacrificarnos otra vez?

Me duele algo dentro del pecho. Es muy triste. Somos niños elegidos y luchamos contra la maldad. Aunque Devimon fue destruido tenemos que buscar al señor Gennai en un continente que está muy lejos. Construiremos una lancha.

'Hermano, ¿viste qué bonitas eran las alas de Angemon?'.

'Sí, las vi. Entre más acaricies el digihuevo, te aseguro que más hermosas serán las alas que renacerán'.

Me gusta mucho mi hermano.

* * *

_Tomé el dispositivo del cajón de mi hermano cuando oí decir a mamá que se llevarían todas las cosas de Osamu a otra parte._

_Decidí irme por la computadora otra vez. Sentía algo muy feo cuando hablaban de Osamu en mi casa o en la escuela. Una vez pensé que habría sido mejor que hubiera muerto yo y no Osamu. Porque Osamu era bueno en todo y yo sólo sabía hacer burbujas de jabón._

_Si yo hubiera muerto, ¿alguien lloraría por mí?, seguramente que no, porque yo no sé hacer nada._

* * *

Tai desapareció después de que su Agumon tuvo una evolución mala. Lo buscamos, pero después todos comenzaron a abandonarme.

Me sentí muy triste cuando Sora y los demás se separaron... fue como si mi familia se divorciara otra vez.

Mi hermano y yo seguíamos juntos, pero un día me dejó esperando y no regresó... también me peleé por primera vez con Patamon, porque no tuvo buenos modales con otro digimon... me pregunto si alguna vez podré volver a convertirlo en Angemon... quizás no, porque ya no somos amigos.

* * *

_Viajé a un lugar muy diferente en donde no encontré a Wormmon. Lo quería encontrar para abrazarlo y pedirle que nunca me dejara solo otra vez; a él no le importaba que yo no fuera el mejor en el colegio, a él le gustaba protegerme. El lugar al cual llegué es muy oscuro, también hay un mar que está frío... me llevé una mano al corazón, porque sentí que latía más rápido que nunca. Miré hacia el cielo y me di cuenta de que ahí siempre era de noche... desde ese momento no pude recordar el rostro de Osamu._

* * *

He aprendido mucho estos días. Tai regresó y poco a poco todos volvimos a unirnos. Mi hermano sí me quiere, sólo que no podía regresar por mí porque estaba ayudando a Jou. Fui injusto con Patamon, pero resolvimos nuestros problemas y ahora somos los mejores amigos del mundo. Sora nos dijo que nuestros emblemas significan cosas muy bonitas, el mío es el de la esperanza.

* * *

_No he podido regresar a casa ni al mundo donde está Wormmon. Lloro mucho, camino poco. He visto algunos monstruos. Tengo miedo. Osamu es malo. Osamu murió y como tomé su dispositivo sin permiso, me encerró aquí… Osamu es escoria._

* * *

¡Hemos vuelto a la Tierra!, ¡Fue fantástico porque regresamos al campamento y no había pasado el tiempo!, hemos venido a buscar al octavo niño elegido y a derrotar a Myotismon, quien vino a hacer maldades a nuestro mundo. Patamon y los demás digimon vinieron con nosotros. Mis amigos dijeron que debíamos fingir que son nuestros muñecos y eso es muy divertido. Lo que no me ha gustado es que cada quien tiene que regresar a su casa, lo que quiere decir que mi hermano me va a regresar con mamá... ¡quiero abrazar tanto a mamá!, pero no quiero separarme de mi hermano, quiero tener unida a toda la familia.

'Hermano, si voy a estar lejos de Odaiba, ¿cómo ayudaré a buscar al octavo niño elegido?', le pregunté.

'No te preocupes por eso, Tk... Mejor hazme un favor, ayúdame a cuidar a mamá de los digimon malos, ¿quieres?'.

'Yo le ayudaré', dijo Patamon.

Asentí con mucha fuerza. Ojalá que mamá y Yamato se abrazaran más.

* * *

_Algo me pasó. Se me cerraron los ojos después de zambullir el digivice en el mar del mundo donde estaba. Cuando desperté me sentí un niño diferente. Osamu estaba tan lejos ahora... me di cuenta que debía dejar de pensar en él._

_Estaba muerto: su dispositivo era mío. Ese mundo oscuro era mío también, porque yo era el único humano ahí._

_El digivice se hizo negro cuando lo sumergí en el mar de la oscuridad y, después de ello, sonreí como nunca antes lo había hecho._

* * *

La octava niña elegida se llama Hikari y es pequeña como yo. Me gusta tomarla de la mano y tiene una voz muy dulce. Su digimon también se convierte en un ángel. Nos las hemos arreglado para derrotar a Myotismon, ¡ha sido muy difícil!, he tenido que dejar a mamá en la terminal, Jou me salvó de ahogarme... ¡Patamon se hizo MagnaAngemon!, mi familia se juntó pues mamá nos alcanzó porque nos quiere mucho. Ella de nueva cuenta le dijo a mi hermano que ha crecido. Mamá y papá se miraron, pero no se dijeron nada, yo parecía ser el único feliz de que estuviéramos reunidos. ¿Saben qué fue lo más peligroso?, pues lanzar una flecha de esperanza en el cuerpo de mi hermano, aunque todo salió bien: derrotamos al malo, MagnaAngemon no murió y regresamos al Digimundo a arreglar la curvatura, o algo así me explicó Koushiro, otro de los niños con los que viajo.

* * *

_No hay barreras que no pueda atravesar. Soy pequeño pero invencible, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?... Osamu era BASURA. Yo era el verdadero héroe y genio. He decidido conquistar este mundo digital y ser perfecto en casa. Haré que el retrato de Osamu muerto se llene de polvo. Los periodistas y los vecinos vendrán a casa a entrevistar a mamá porque YO soy el niño genio. Y, en este mundo donde hay criaturas, seré un conquistador, no, aún mejor: seré un DIOS. _

* * *

La lucha contra los Darkmaster ha sido muy complicada. Nos hemos vuelto a separar y nunca he estado más asustado. Trato de ser fuerte para que Hikari no se asuste; a veces le digo que voy a protegerla. Tiene ocho años y carga un silbato; una vez le pedí que me tocara una canción con eso y me contestó que sólo servía para llamar a su gato Miko. Cuando nuestro equipo se separó no fui con mi hermano. Yamato dice que necesita encontrar su camino.

Uno de mis amigos, no me acuerdo cuál, me dijo que mi hermano y Tai son rivales y yo no entiendo lo que eso significa, ¿no sería mejor que fueran amigos?

Mi hermano se fue con su digimon, Gabumon, y yo me quedé con Tai. Tengo qué ser fuerte porque mi hermano dice que lo soy. Jou y Mimi también se fueron por su parte; Mimi se puso a llorar porque no quería ver peleas... a mí también me duele cuando un digimon muere. Jou dijo que cuidaría a Mimi y que quería seguir el ejemplo de mi hermano. A mí se me infló el pecho y me sentí como si por dentro tuviera una burbuja de aire de Patamon.

* * *

_Estudiar no es difícil, pero lo he hecho sin parar desde que regresé a la Tierra. Entendí que cuando atravieso la computadora me transformo en datos digitales. Ese mundo es como un juego de computadora. Todo está hecho de códigos binarios. Es increíble que todas las criaturas que habitan ahí parezcan vivas. El bicho que me sigue a todas partes dice que él y los demás son digimon y que habitan en el Mundo Digital. Wormmon es nefasto, siempre se me embarra y dice que me quiere. Es tan bobo que me recuerda a mí cuando me gustaba hacer pompas de jabón con Osamu._

_Pero Osamu está muerto, y mi verano fue una revelación: fue el inicio de los años negros._

* * *

Patamon y yo lloramos y lloramos y lloramos porque es hora de despedirnos. Hemos vencido a los Darkmaster y al verdadero enemigo, Aphocalymon. Fue difícil, pero lo logramos, porque aunque todos tomamos un camino distinto, al final volvimos a reencontrarnos y demostramos ser un verdadero equipo. Aprendí a ser valiente para proteger a Hikari. Mi hermano y Tai tal vez son rivales, sin embargo, también son los mejores amigos. Me gustó mucho que Sora nos cuidó en todo momento y, cuando Hikari tuvo fiebre, Koushiro usó su computadora para conseguir la medicina. Jou aprendió a curar a los digimon y Mimi reunió a muchos amigos para la batalla final, ¡fue emocionante! ¡Fueron tantas aventuras que no puedo contarlas con los dedos!, un día, cuando sea grande, voy a escribirlas, pero en estos momentos sólo puedo llorar, porque el señor Gennai dijo que teníamos que irnos a casa sin Patamon y los otros digimon.

Nos tomamos una foto y lloré todavía más. Luego nos fuimos en el trolebús. Fue el mejor verano de mi vida, como si ese año fuera dorado.

* * *

...

Gracias por leer.

La idea era mostrar fragmentos de dos infancias difíciles que tomaron caminos distintos. Takeru vivió momentos complicados porla separación de sus padres y en muchas ocasiones sufrió en el Digimundo, no obstante, no careció de apoyo ni del brillo de su emblema, por lo que al final emitió una luz dorada. Ken sufrió una pérdida irreemplazable, la lejanía de sus padres y el resultado fue la oscuridad. Son dos personajes que adoro enfrentar de una manera u otra. Este pequeño relato es un complemento de mis fics "El Ángel y el Káiser" y "Ticket para un lugar equivocado", aunque claro, al la vez, toda historia tiene independencia.

La redacción fue muy simple porque narran dos niños, pero, finalmente, ese era mi objetivo: mostrar el panorama de dos infantes inocentes desde sus ópticas.

Abrazos,

CieloCriss


End file.
